Human Errors
by Pekko
Summary: Companion piece to Human Error. Seven of Nine isn't the only one breaking the rules. J/C. NC-17!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and I'm certainly not making any money off of this. In actuality, the characters, setting, ships, etc, belong to Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: NC-17 for sex and coarse language.

I strolled through the mechanical sliding doors and stopped in my tracks. Kathryn was lounging on the couch, wearing nothing but a scrap of a black teddy. My cock hardened as she stood up, grinning slyly, and sauntered over to me.

Kathryn's hands slithered over my shoulders to rest around my neck, running her fingers through my hair. "Hello Chakotay," she purred against my lips.

Before I knew it, my hands had drifted to her hips as I met my mouth with hers. Her lips were soft and warm, yielding to my pressure. As the kiss intensified, I let my hands migrate to her lower back before they found and squeezed her buttocks.

Kathryn was working quickly to divest me of my uniform, tearing the jacket off my torso and flinging it to the table, burrowing her hands under the tight turtleneck before she threw it across the room. She ran her fingers over my chest and I shivered as her nails raked across my body, moaning lightly as they came into contact with my nipples.

Quickly removing my shoes and socks, I helped Kathryn undo my pants and I shucked them away along with my boxers. I pulled Kathryn closer, rubbing my aching cock against the material of her revealing garment. I backed her up to the table, my mouth locked on hers, until it bumped the back of her legs. Pushing her on to the surface, I let my eyes rake hungrily along her body; her fantastic, shapely legs, the black fabric shielding her mound from my gaze, her slender shoulders and collar bones, and back down to her pert breasts which were encased in satin. My cock throbbed with need.

I impatiently undid the fastenings to her provocative item of clothing, licking, kissing and stroking each revealed piece of skin as it was bared before my eyes. I quickly had her as naked as I was, caressing her exposed, creamy thighs.

She leaned back on her elbows, looking at me through hooded eyes as she reclined along the table top, her legs dangling enticingly over the edge. Dropping to my knees, I kissed her clitoris, smiling at the moan that erupted from her throat as a result.

Wedging my broad shoulders between her knees, I forced her legs further apart and I separated her nether lips and let my tongue trail along her folds. Kathryn moaned and writhed on the table. I shot a glance up at her; her head was thrown back, her hair mussed around her face and her breasts bobbed with each heaving breath she took. I grinned as I slipped two fingers into her moist channel and felt the clench of her muscles as she climaxed, long and hard.

Standing up, I took her face in my hands and kissed her, licking her lips before delving into the warmth of her mouth, sharing the taste of her desire. Kathryn reached down and started pumping my cock, sheathing and unsheathing the head with each pass. I groaned, throwing my head back, breaking our kiss.

I stepped back slightly; I was going to come if she kept up her ministrations, and grabbed my cock in my hand and rubbed it along her womanhood, coating the tip with her juices. I settled over her welcoming pussy and gave a solid push, groaning as her tightness encased my manhood.

Kathryn lay flat out on the tabletop as I plunged into her enthusiastically. With each thrust, she moaned loudly, matching my hoarse grunts. I loved the feeling of her pussy stretched around my thick cock, the softness of her breasts and the smoothness of her hips and thighs.

Rubbing my fingers along her clit, I bent over slightly to whisper in her ear. "Do you like my cock, Kathryn?"

"Yes…" she hissed between her clenched teeth.

I nipped at her ear. "Say it," I whispered seductively as I kissed my way to her slender neck, suckling at the ivory skin.

"Oh, Chakotay," she breathed, "I love your cock…"

I grinned and straightened my back out, pounding myself into her body as hard as I could. My balls slapped against her skin and I could feel my orgasm hovering just out of reach. By the rhythmic clenching of her internal muscles and her constant moaning, I could tell she was close too. I clasped her hips in my hands, determined to reach my climax if it killed me.

Suddenly, my combage chirped irritably as it lay on the table, only inches away from where I was screwing the woman beneath me like there was no tomorrow.

"Janeway to Chakotay, respond!"

Judging by the annoyance in her voice, I realized that she had probably tried several times to contact me. Looking down at the holographic representation of my captain, I forced myself to stop, mid-thrust.

"Chakotay…here, Captain," I could barely form the words with my breath surging in an out of my lungs.

"What the hell is going on down there, Commander?" Janeway asked petulantly. "You're already twenty minutes late for our meeting."

"Baby," the holographic Kathryn whispered, "please, don't stop."

I bit back a hoarse cry as the hologram rotated her hips, rubbing her pulsing nub along my fingers and clenching her muscles around my shaft. I slowly began to thrust again; long, slow sliding motions in and out of her pussy.

"Commander, is there someone with you on the holodeck?" Captain Janeway's voice rang out through the com system again.

"No," I gasped, "Do you think…that I could…meet you in…fifteen minutes?" I breathed heavily as I thrust surely into the hologram's welcoming body. I could feel her clit throbbing rhythmically underneath my fingers and her internal muscles begin to flutter; the precursor of her inevitable orgasm. She raked her fingernails along my scrotum and I shuddered involuntarily.

Her breath started coming in quick pants and I knew that she was close. If I stopped, I knew there would be some begging and pleading from a heavily aroused hologram and I couldn't deal with that at that moment.

Quickly, as she came, I clamed my hand over her mouth as she prepared to shriek. I let out a long, deep groan as my seed burst forth to fill her. I trembled and fell forward, burying my face in the hologram's neck, reveling in her soft hands rubbing my back and buttocks as she soothed me from my high.

"Chakotay, maybe you should stop by sickbay before you come down here," Janeway's concerned voice interrupted the afterglow of my intense sex with her spitting image.

Straightening my back, I slowly slipped my cock out of holo-Kathryn's dripping pussy with a loud, gratifying slurping sound. There was a final sucking noise as the head of my shaft was released from the vice-like grip of her warmth; hopefully the real Kathryn Janeway couldn't hear my cock escaping the wetness of the hologram's body. I ignored the stickiness covering my penis and thighs.

"I don't think that's necessary, Captain," I said as professionally as I could, standing naked in front of her naked and sexually satisfied counterpart.

"Alright Commander, I expect to see you in my office in fifteen minutes. Janeway out."

I sighed as I wiped our combined juices off my thighs and cock, still reveling in the sexual exhilaration even as the evidence of such an encounter was erased. I quickly ended and saved my program, stashing it in a place where even Tom Paris wouldn't be able to get his grimy little hands on it. I threw my clothes on, smoothed down my tousled hair and shook out the wrinkles in my uniform.

Cleaning up, getting dressed and hiding my program took the majority of my allotted time and I walked briskly to the bridge. Once there, I crossed to the Ready Room and after a moment's hesitation, I rang the chime, heard her answer and entered.

She was standing, watching the stars zip by through the viewport. My cock hardened as I thought of how her hologram had looked when I was fucking the shit out of it.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, turning to face me.

"Tea, please," I managed to say through dry lips. I watched her backside as she went to fill out the order at the replicator. Once she turned back to me, she motioned for me to sit at the couch.

Setting the drinks on the coffee table, she picked up a padd and regarded me seriously.

I gulped down some tea and set the cup down, frowning slightly. "What's wrong, Captain?"

"I've discovered a holoprogram of a crewmember that…breaches some regulations," she said carefully, avoiding my gaze.

My mind immediately screeched to a halt. _She knows! _My mind screamed, racing wildly. _How did she find my program? I encrypted it and covered it with codes-_

"I don't know how to tell you this," Kathryn said uncomfortably, shifting in her seat.

"Kathryn, I can expl-"

"It's Seven's program and she was using your image to experiment with emotions and relationships," Kathryn rushed, leaving me stunned and unbelievably relieved.

Well, I was relieved until I realized that Seven wanted a relationship with me. She'd been asking me to lunch and dinner, trying to spend more time with me lately…I felt my stomach begin to turn.

"She is experimenting…with my image," I said slowly, turning the idea around in my head.

"Yes…she's engaged in some…romantic situations with your hologram," she said uneasily.

"What kind of…romantic situations?" _Please don't tell me she had sex with it…_

"Mostly just…kissing and flirting…"

"Mostly? What are you leaving out?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "Did she sleep with it?"

"She _slept_ with it," Kathryn said carefully. "As in she took a nap with it…though she had admitted to some sexual relations…"

I groaned, threading my fingers through my hair, slouching into the couch. "Why did she choose me?"

I watched as Kathryn looked down into her lap. "She wants a relationship with you, Chakotay."

"I'm not interested," I said shortly. "We're barely civil to each other…there are times when I still want to throw her out the nearest airlock. I can't imagine-" _her touching me with that Borg hand of hers, _is what I had planned on continuing to say, but I knew I couldn't say that to Kathryn.

She put a consoling hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly as she does sometimes. I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch.

"How do you feel about all of this?" She asked me gently.

I rubbed my hand over my face and sighed. "Sort of…violated, honestly. It's strange to think she's seen me…like that…if you know what I mean…I don't really know how to feel, I'm angry and upset…she must know how I feel about…" I stopped, not willing to put Kathryn in that position.

"Feel about what?" She asked, stroking my messy hair back from my forehead.

"How I feel about you," I said quietly, keeping my eyes glued to my shaking hands. "It certainly isn't a secret with the crew, I'm sure everyone knows…she must have at least an idea about my feelings."

Kathryn smiled tenderly and shocked me by kissing my tattoo. I couldn't keep the small, goofy grin off my face once she pulled back.

Many women have been fascinated by the lines on my forehead, but their attention had never affected me like Kathryn's short, chaste kiss.

"Certainly they know how I feel," she said quietly, leaning into my shoulder.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway."

I sighed and we both moved away from each other. She stood and went to her desk, but I didn't really hear what she was saying to Tuvok. _She has feelings for me…she loves me._

"I have to go over the monthly security report with Tuvok," she sighed.

I nodded. "Dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that."

"1800 hours, my quarters, I cook," I grinned.

"I can certainly agree to those terms," she smiled back at me. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning her head against my chest.

It's not often we hug, both of us knowing that if we did, just one step further and we would break protocol. I rubbed my hands up and down her back and kissed her cheek before I let her go.

"I'll see you then," I said, turning around, heading for the door.

"Chakotay," she called from behind me.

"Yes?" I turned slightly, smiling.

"Thank you…for being a good friend…for letting me be able to trust you."

I forced a smile for her. "Any time. I'll see you at 1800 hours."

I nearly ran out of the Ready Room. _Trust me? I'm no better than Seven…I'm having sex with your hologram, Kathryn! _I don't think I've ever felt so guilty. _I've cheapened our love…_

In the turbolift, I forced myself to hold back the tears that threatened. _Kathryn deserves a hell of a lot better…_

I redirected the turbolift from the deck of my quarters to the holodeck. Once the doors opened, I quickly made my way to my destination, ignoring the polite nods of the crewmen that passed me by.

Standing in front of the control panel, I pulled up my program, unlocking the codes and going through the encryptions with memorized ease. I looked at the resulting information.

It listed me as the creator, of course, and I let my eyes drop to the dates that I'd accessed it in seven years. I shook my head in shameful embarrassment as I scrolled through the list. _I don't even want to know how many times I've accessed this program._

I sighed and closed up the information, not wanting passing crewmen to see it. Staring at the program, 'Cold Shower', I shook my head and my hand hovered over the 'Delete' button.

_Kathryn would kill me if she ever found this…it would ruin our friendship and the chance of having something more, something deeper. If I felt violated and upset knowing what Seven did, Kathryn would feel the same, ten-fold, considering what I've done with her hologram. _

_Thank you…for being a good friend…for letting me be able to trust you_…her sweet, unquestioning voice ran through my mind, and I felt like the biggest jackass in the quadrant.

Swallowing hard, I stabbed my finger against the panel, and with that motion, the only solace I've found with a woman –albeit, fake- disappeared. _Now, maybe I will be able to look Kathryn in the eye…maybe we will be able to continue our relationship…maybe this will all be real one day. _

_What if I've ruined our friendship? What if, somehow, it drives us apart? I couldn't bear to lose her as my best friend, she's all I have…_

_Thank you…for being a good friend…for letting me be able to trust you_…

_I've wiped the computer of any evidence of me being a bastard for using my best friend like that, but that doesn't make it any less true…I-I love her, I need her…I need-I need to tell that I…_

_I need to tell her what I've done. _

The End…Perhaps.


End file.
